11 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Mówi Alan Partrige (I'm Alan Partrige) (5/6) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dominic Brigstocke, wyk. Steve Coogan, Phil Cornwell, Barbara Durkin, Felicity Montagu (29 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, Kanada (23 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 10.00 W starym kinie: Gwiazdy patrzą na nas (Stars Look Down) - dramat społeczny, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Michael Redgrave, Margaret Lockwood, Emlyn Williams, Edward Rigby (95 min) 11.35 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (345) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Taksówka Jedynki: Młoda para - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.25 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych (powt.) 13.40 Ambulatorium 13.45 Wcześniaki: Granica ryzyka (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 14.05 Ambulatorium 14.20 Wyprzedzić chorobę - magazyn medyczny 14.40 Brzuch: Kuchnia seniora - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Piknik z klaunem - reportaż Jarosława Kamieńskiego 15.30 Fronda: Życie moralne na Antypodach - magazyn publicystyczny 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Plebiscyt na telenowelę latynoamerykańską: Władca serc (El Candidato) (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 2000, reż. Humberto Zurita, wyk. Humberto Zurita, Claudio Obregon, Olivia Collins, Lorena Rojas (42 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek w Europie - serial animowany, Polska (15 min) (dubbing) 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (8) - serial kryminalny, USA, reż. Gus Trikonis, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Heather Medway, Joe Nipote, Tim Thomerson (44 min) 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.25 Odkrywanie Ameryki - Max Kolonko Mini - magazyn 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Złote Lwy: Siekierezada - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Witold Leszczyński, wyk. Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Benoit, Wiktor Zborowski (77 min) 00.20 Fronda: Życie moralne na Antypodach - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 00.45 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.15 Niewinne wino - cykl reportaży (powt.) 01.30 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (231): Przestrogi - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Fitness Club (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (27 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99, reż. Victor Lobl, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Celeste Holm, Sarah Schaub, Ossie Davis (44 min) 17.00 Mazurski los Erwina Kruka - reportaż Agnieszki Arnold 17.20 Extra 10 - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.00 Święta wojna (5): Gwiazda serialu - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Gertruda Szalsza (24 min) (powt.) 20.25 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Bowman, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, William B. Davis (43 min) 23.05 Kruk (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. T. W. Peacocke, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Marc Gomes, Julie Dreyfus, Katie Stuart (45 min) 23.50 Benjamin Spock - trudne dzieciństwo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 00.50 Pożar. Uwięzieni na 37 piętrze (Fire: Trapped on 37th Floor) - film katastroficzny, USA 1991, reż. Robert Day, wyk. Lee Majors, Lisa Hartman, Peter Scolari, John Laughlin (90 min) 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.00 Agrofakty - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 11.20 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 11.35 (WP) Miniatury włoskie - felieton 11.50 (WP) Łowcy tajemnic - magazyn 12.05 (WP) Ziemia - kraina świętowania - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Jacek - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Rysujmy z Donem - serial 16.00 Żyj kolorowo - program M. Sokoła 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Sposób na ponuraków (3) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 17.00 Daj szansę zdrowiu - magazyn medyczny 17.30 Witaj Egipcie - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Nie tylko o muzyce z Janem Olbrychtem - program Haliny Szymury 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (18/21): Bilet do Frankfurtu - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Edmund Fetting (67 min) 00.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Mój dom 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 11.20 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 11.35 (WP) Miniatury włoskie - felieton 11.50 (WP) Łowcy tajemnic - magazyn 12.05 (WP) Ziemia - kraina świętowania - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Jacek - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Małe ojczyzny: Był dwór - film dokumentalny 16.30 Teraz my 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Oblicza metropolii 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Tele Motor - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 18.40 Reportaż dnia 18.55 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (18/21): Bilet do Frankfurtu - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Edmund Fetting (67 min) 00.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (65) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry (24) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (28) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (16/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (83) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (114) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (4/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Najdroższy tatuś (Daddy Dearest) (5/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-4, wyk. Richard Lewis, Don Rickles, Marie Christine, Renee Taylor (30 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (37) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury dla dzieci - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Johnny Bravo (1/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (12/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (5) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (115) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (84) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Misja w czasie (7 Days) (7) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jonathan LaPaglia, Don Franklin, Norman Lloyd, Justina Vail, Nick Searcy, Sam Whipple (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) (114) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Noah Wyle, Julianna Margulies (45 min) 21.50 (KS) System (The Net) (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Bradford May/Scott Paulin, wyk. Brooke Langton, Joseph Bottoms, Tim Curry, Kelli Taylor (45 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 00.10 Super Express TV 00.30 Śmiertelne uzależnienie (Deadly Addiction) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Jack Vacek, wyk. Joseph Jennings, Trice Schubert, Michael Robbin, Alan Shearer (92 min) 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (100) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (38) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (72) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (330) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert (30 min) 15.40 Pełna chata (174) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (31) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (73) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Zdradzona rodzina (Ultimate Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Mel Harris, Marlo Thomas, Kathryn Dowling (86 min) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Norman Show (Norm) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Norm Macdonald, Laurie Metcalf, Artie Langue, Max Wright (25 min) 00.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.35 Seks chichot - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.35 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (28) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (28) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (28) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (55,56) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn mody 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (29) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (29) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (29) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (29) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (57,58) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (29) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ucieczka w noc (Into the Night) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1985, reż. John Landis, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Jeff Goldblum, David Bowie, Don Siegel (109 min) (powt.) 22.30 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.30 Seryjny zabójca (Serial Killer) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Pierre David, wyk. Pam Grier, Gary Hudson, Kim Jones, Joel Polis (108 min) 01.10 Dziennik 01.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (29) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Anima (6): Andrzej Warchał - program Jerzego Armaty (powt.) 09.05 Złotopolscy (174): Być damą - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Quasimodo (20/26) - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1994 (24 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Polonica: Kapitan Conrad (4/6) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (55 min) (powt.) 10.55 Literatura Polska od A do Z (8) - cykl dokumentalny (powt.) 11.15 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Historia festiwali opolskich (1) - program Mariusza Jelińskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (174): Być damą - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zaproszenie: Flisak tratwę pcha - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 13.55 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Pałac Bucholtza - film dokumentalny Beaty Hyży-Czołpińskiej 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio sport: Finał Mistrzostw Polski w koszykówce mężczyzn - 6 mecz przerwie: Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (174): Być damą - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (6) - serial animowany, Polska (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Bigda idzie! - sztuka Juliusza Kadena-Bandrowskiego, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Globisz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Andrzej Seweryn (90 min) 21.35 Siedem grzechów głównych po góralsku: Pycha - program artystyczny 21.55 Podhale - źródło i fascynacje: Wojciech Kilar - Krzesany 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (174): Być damą - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (6) - serial animowany, Polska (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji - Bigda idzie! - sztuka Juliusza Kadena-Bandrowskiego, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Globisz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Andrzej Seweryn (90 min) (powt.) 03.35 Siedem grzechów głównych po góralsku: Pycha - program artystyczny (powt.) 03.55 Podhale - źródło i fascynacje: Wojciech Kilar - Krzesany (stereo) (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 05.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy (6) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (6) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 10.25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Sekrety gwiazd (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Co się stało? (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.25 Żywioły Ziemi (6) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (9,10) - serial przyrodniczy 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (28) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (29) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Życie dzikich zwierząt (11,12) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator finansowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (153) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (15) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (154) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (16) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1991, wyk. Peter Falk, Rip Torn, Gary Kroeger, Jamie Rose (90 min) 21.40 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Turkiz Talay, Michael Deffert, Susann Uplegger (50 min) 22.30 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997, wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie (45 min) 23.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.45 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1991, wyk. Peter Falk Rip Torn, Gary Kroeger, Jamie Rose (90 min) 01.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997, wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie (45 min) Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Cannes 2000 - otwarcie festiwalu 08.40 (K) Historia Audrey Hupburn (Audrey Hupburn Story) - film biograficzny, USA 2000, reż. Kay Hoffman, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Frances Fisher, Eric McCormack, Mel Ferrer (135 min) 10.50 (K) Deser: Wredne sukinsyny - film krótkometrażowy 11.15 (K) Za horyzontem (Far and Away) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman, Thomas Gibson, Robert Prosky (134 min) 13.30 (K) Kino na świecie - Australia - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Przodem do tyłu (In & Out) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Kevin Kline, Joan Cusack, Matt Dillon, Debbie Reynolds (107 min) 16.55 (K) W stronę Marrakeszu (Hideous Kinky) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Kate Winslet, Sad'd Taghmaoui, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 20.00 (K) Narodziny nowego imperium - film dokumentalny 21.40 (K) Cineklub: Jak ukraść miliom dolarów (How To Steal a Million Dolar) - komedia, USA 1966, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Peter O'Toole, Eli Wallach, Hugh Griffith (127 min) 23.50 (K) Jak ryba bez wody (Like a Fish Out of Water) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1998, reż. Herve Hadmar, wyk. Tcheky Karyo, Monica Bellucci, Dominique Pinon, Michel Muller (83 min) 01.15 (K) Historia jednego myśliwca - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Krystyna Iwaszkiewicz, Danuta Nagórna, Jan Machulski (78 min) 02.35 (K) Telepasja (Broadcast News) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. William Hurt, Holly Hunter, Albert Brooks, Joan Cusack (127 min) 04.45 (K) Szanghajska triada (Shanghai Triad) - dramat sensacyjny, Chiny/Francja 1995, reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Li Gong, Baotian Li, Liu Jiang, Wang Xiaoxiao (103 min) 06.30 (K) Deser: Beowulf - film krótkometrażowy HBO 07.05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Glenn Close - magazyn filmowy 07.35 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 09.10 Nasze drzewo (Family Tree) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Duane Clark, wyk. Robert Forster, Cliff Robertson (85 min) 10.40 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Denzel Washington - magazyn filmowy 11.10 Wybierz mnie (Let it Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eleanor Bergstein, wyk. Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Jamie Goodwin (95 min) 12.45 Na planie filmu Morderstwo doskonałe - reportaż 13.00 Natura agresji - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.55 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 14.25 Przeklęte oko proroka - film historyczny, Polska 1985, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Lubomir Cwetkow, Zbigniew Borek (115 min) 16.20 Pierwsza liga 3: Powrót do źródeł (Major League III) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Warren, wyk. Scott Bakula, Corbin Bernsen, Dennis Haysbert, Takaaki Ishibashi (100 min) 18.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Glenn Close - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Trudy poczęcia (Inconceivable) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Bob Weis, wyk. Corinne Bohrer, Jonathan Penner, Mo Gaffney, Robert Blanche (85 min) 20.00 Jubilerka (Price above Rubies) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Rennee Zellweger, Christopher Eccleston (111 min) 22.00 Quiz Show - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. John Turturro, Ralph Fiennes, David Paymer, Rob Morrow (127 min) 00.10 Bez czucia (Senseless) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Marlon Wayans, David Spade, Matthew Lillard, Rip Torn (90 min) 01.40 Trójkąt zdrady (Extramarital) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Yael Russcol, wyk. Jack Kerrigan, Traci Lords, Jeff Fahey, Maria Diaz (87 min) 03.10 Na Srebrnym Globie - film SF, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Iwona Bielska, Jerzy Grałek (157 min) 05.50 Natura agresji - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Wizja Jeden 07.30 The Monkees (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (168) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Vivien Gray, Fiona Corke, Guy Pearce, Elaine Smith (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (144) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (3) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (168) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (113) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (31) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (60) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (58) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Cosby (25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 20.30 Ellen (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Andrew Weyman, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 21.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 22.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 22.30 Wielebny Ted (Father Ted) (2) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995-98, reż. Declan Lowney, wyk. Dermot Morgan, Ardal O'Hanlon, Frank Kelly, Pauline McGlynn (30 min) 23.00 Życie Hollywood - program dokumentalny 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (60) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (95) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (88) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 03.00 Zaskoczona miłość (Love in Ambush) - melodramat, Australia/Francja 1997, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Grant Piro, Sigrid Thornton, Jacques Perrin, Jonathan Schultz (110 min)